treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Passes The Time
Dragon Passes The Time is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon gets an invitation for a picnic in the afternoon. Dragon is very excited and he puts together all the things he should bring and prepares his famous purple potato salad. Dragon's all set to hurry off to the picnic, but the picnic's in the afternoon and it's still just morning. The afternoon seems like such a long way away and Dragon has lots of time to wait, so he does the most logical thing and decides to eat a tasty snack... but very very slowly. Except, of course, Dragon can't eat slowly... he'll have to pass the time some other way. He decides to try to do whatever Cat does, but Cat quickly falls asleep and Dragon isn't sleepy at all. Instead, Dragon tries to pass the time by doing all sorts of picnic things: Pretending he's playing badminton, chasing butterflies, running around in a hurry, tickling himself. All this passing the time wears Dragon out and he falls asleep Until Mailmouse phones reminding Dragon that the picnic has started and not to be late. Dragon is very pleased with himself. He'd had to wait a long time for the picnic but he'd come up with so many fun and clever ways to pass the time it flew by in a jiffy. Dragon decides he is very good at waiting, after all.…Until Mailmouse phoned reminding Dragon that the picnic started and not to be late. Dragon was very pleased with himself, he’d had to wait a long time for the picnic but he’d come up with so many fun and clever ways to pass the time it flew by in a jiffy. Dragon decided he was very good at waiting, after all. Segments * Hurry Up And Wait * Copy Cat * Time's A Draggin' * How Time Flies... Trivia * Neither Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Mail Mouse appear in this episode except Mail Mouse calling Dragon on the phone reminding him about the picnic and can be sort of heard, but it's actually the phone chatter that's heard, Mail Mouse is practically mentioned, however, his friends are probably going to the picnic too, they're just not seen. * This is the second time the "coochie-coochie-coo!" from Dragon Looks For Cat is used. The first 'coochie-coochie-coochie-coo" was only used in this episode, as well as when he says "a-gimme-gimme-gimme-gee!" when tickling himself with both hands. * Dragon eats a weird combo of carrots, cookies and catsup, which would taste rather disgusting. ** Also, he makes his "purple potato salad", which is potatoes with mushed grape goop. It would taste disgusting, however, the narrator says that his friends LOVE it, unlike other episodes where Dragon combines food. *This is the second episode the phone chatter is heard, but only when Mail Mouse is talking through the other line, it was first heard in Dragon's New Hobby. *Dragon once again says "yippee-eye-oh-tie-yay!" pretending to ride his broom as a horse like in Dragon Runs The Store, except this time without a hat. *Mail Mouse delivers mail to Dragon leaving it on his living room floor instead of his mailbox. Goofs * When Dragon is making the diddle-diddle-dee-dee-doo sounds, before the third time, he is smiling, and then when he makes the sounds, his smiling mouth is seen as well as his flapping lips. The smiling mouth disappears after he laughs. * When Dragon groans after looking at the invitation before he says "I Know!", his mouth doesn't move. * When the narrator says that Dragon prepares cookies, carrots and catsup, there are no carrots seen, and Dragon didn't chop any. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes